colosse aux pieds d'argile
by edlitam
Summary: Nos inspecteurs enquêtent sur un tueur en série qui sévit sur les jeunes femmes. Robert Goren fait comme toujours son boulot en professionel mais que se passeraitil si on s'en prenait à lui?
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Karen et j'habite un appartement dans Brooklyn avec mes parents. Un soir où ils se disputaient, comme d'habitude, je fuis la maison… pour l'escalier de l'immeuble. Jamais je ne me serais aventurer seule dans les rues de New-York et à 11 heures du soir qui plus est. Ce soir là je ne vis passer qu'une seule personne. C'était le monsieur du dessus. Au début, il me faisait peur avec ses larges épaules et ses deux mètres de haut. Mais maintenant je l'aime bien. Je crois que nous sommes bons amis. Il me parle toujours comme si j'étais quelqu'un de normal, pas comme à un bébé, ce que mes parents ont tendance à croire. D'abord il ne me vit pas en montant les marches et se frottant les yeux comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours. Puis soudain il s'arrêta net, surpris de me voir ici. « Bonsoir » lui dis-je en souriant. « Bonsoir. Tu ne devrais pas être au lit à cette heure-ci ? ». Et il continua son chemin jusqu'à son appartement me laissant seule et fatiguée. Je suivit donc son conseil et alla rejoindre mon lit.

* * *

L'homme poussa la porte de son appartement doucement. Il ôta sa cravate qui l'empêcha de respirer toute la sainte journée. Ensuite sa veste. Ce qui laissa voir une ceinture de policier portant une arme à feu. Il s'en débarrassa aussitôt. Le sofa qui n'attendais plus que lui l'accueilli chaleureusement. Là, il enleva ses chaussures et se laissa enfoncer dans le sofa, les yeux fermés songeant à la dure journée qu'il avait passé au commissariat. 

"Salut Bobby. Tu m'as manqué", dit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il se retourna et regarda cette jeune femme debout enveloppée dans une de ses chemises.

"Bonsoir Abygael", répliqua-t-il avec plein de douceur dans sa voix. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Mais je t'attendais", répondit-elle comme si cela était une évidence. "Ca fait deux jours et une nuit que l'on ne s'est pas vu".

Elle s'approcha de lui, posa ses mains sur les épaules de Bobby et les massa doucement. Ce dernier soupira de soulagement.

"Tu as passé une mauvaise journée ?" Demanda t-elle.

"Je n'ai pas dormi depuis 40 heures. On a pas arrêté de d'éplucher le dossier de ce tueur. D'ailleurs il faut que je m'y remette avant qu'il récidive".

Mais il ne semblait pas se presser les mains d'Abygael posées sur sa nuque. Ses massages sont devenues caresses.

"Si ton patron t'a dit de rentrer c'est pour que tu te reposes. Tu ne désobéirais pas à ton patron ?" Elle dit cela tandis que ses doigts descendirent doucement de sa nuque jusqu'à son torse.

"Il a déjà tué cinq femmes en deux mois", ajouta Bobby sans grande conviction.

Abygael continuait de glisser ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture de Bobby. Il sentit son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Mais il se ressaisit soudain et enleva la main de la jeune femme de son jean.

"Il faut vraiment que je reprenne le travail. Il est dangereux. Il enlève ces pauvres femmes et si on ne l'a pas trouvé au bout de 48 heures il les viole et les tue. Il nous nargue depuis deux mois et ça commence sérieusement à m'agacer". Il marqua un temps et prit un sourire sarcastique. "Et puis… tu es exactement son genre".

Abygael fit les yeux ronds à la fois étonnée et amusée par cette remarque.

"Oh ! Tu vas voir".

Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa chaudement lui baisant le visage et le cou. Débouclant sa ceinture et déboutonnant sa chemise.

"Arrête je suis sérieux". Il essayait de résister mais comme elle ne cessait pas il entra finalement dans son jeu.

Il la porta jusqu'à la chambre et la jeta sur le lit. Elle rit comme une petite fille que l'on chahute. Ce rire fit sentir Bobby revivre. Plus que jamais, il la désirait. Alors il s'allongea sur elle. Baisa ses lèvres puis sa joue, puis sa nuque. Sa main caressait les courbes de ses jeunes seins et descendit jusqu'à sa cuisse. Ses jambes serrées autour de la taille de Bobby, Abygael sentait le cœur de son amant battre fort contre le sien. L'un dans l'autre ils ne firent plus qu'un. Rien autour d'eux n'existait. Dans la chaleur de leurs corps enlacés ils ne sentaient pas ce regard glacial sur eux. De cet homme derrière ses jumelles dans l'immeuble d'en face. Son rictus disait toute sa satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure, le réveil retentit près de Bobby. Il se leva habité par la plénitude. Il se prépara ensuite avec arme et insigne. Quand il franchit la porte de son appartement pour rejoindre sa voiture, Abygael dormait encore. Il n'avait osé la réveiller. Il se rendit au one Police Plaza et comme chaque matin il vit le capitaine James Deakins puis sa collègue Alex Eames attablée devant son ordinateur. Cette dernière le salua :

"Goren".

"Eames".

"J'ai dormi comme un loir cette nuit", ajouta t-elle. "Mais je suppose que tu as planché une bonne partie de la nuit".

"Et bien figure-toi que je me suis reposé".

"Tiens donc", répliqua t-elle, ironique. "Comment s'appelle t-elle ?"

Ils rirent mais Bobby ne dit rien. Il ouvrit le dossier sur ce tueur en série et commença à lire les différentes dépositions sur tous ceux qui l'auraient croisé et sur les familles des victimes mais rien de très concluant.

"Si seulement on avait le moindre indice. Il va bien falloir qu'il fasse une erreur".

Eames acquiesça, les yeux toujours sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Une heure passée, le téléphone retentit près d'elle.

"Eames, j'écoute".

"Allo", répondit une voix fébrile. "Je vous appelle parce que je ne peux plus vivre comme ça".

Inquiète, Alex fit signe à Goren et déclencha le haut parleur.

"Qui êtes-vous mademoiselle ? Que voulez-vous ?"

"Le tueur à la télévision. Je l'ai rencontré. Il y a environ neuf mois mais je n'ai pas osé le dire à la police parce qu'il a menacé de me tuer sinon".

Goren et Eames étaient quelque peu sceptique, toutefois Eames demanda à la rencontrer.

"A 13 h dans l'église St Paul". Et elle raccrocha.

"Tu crois que c'est encore une malade qui se prend pour une ex de notre assassin ?" Demanda Eames.

"Possible mais je pense qu'on devrait aller voir".

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau du capitaine Deakins le téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois mais pour Goren. Il décrocha.

"Goren, j'écoute.

"Bonjour inspecteur", dit une voix d'homme nonchalante. On pouvait entendre un sourire narquois à l'autre bout du fil.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous ?" répondit Goren.

"Allons, vous ne me reconnaissais pas inspecteur. On parle de moi dans les journaux pourtant".

Goren fit signe à Eames ainsi qu'au capitaine et mit le haut-parleur.

"Vous savez, on reçoit des tas de coup de fil de gens qui se disent être le tueur. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous prouve que vous êtes bien notre homme ?"

"Bobby, Bobby", dit-il exaspéré. "Vous n'auriez pas tous ces coups de fil si vous m'aviez arrêté au lieu de vous amuser".

Tous autour du téléphone étaient confus.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que nous ne travaillons pas à vous arrêter ?"Ajouta Goren.

"Ne mentez pas s'il vous plaît. Je vous ai vu hier soir avec cette superbe gamine dans une partie de jambe en l'air torride".

Eames et Deakins regardèrent avec inquiétude vers Goren qui ne disait rien, abasourdi. De l'autre côté l'homme riait d'un rire sadique et obscène.

"Vous avez beaucoup de chance, vous savez ?" reprit-il. "Elle est très belle. Ses longs cheveux noirs, ses grands yeux de biche et…" Il marqua un temps. "Et ce tatouage sur la fesse droite. Très sexy".

Goren restait immobile, les yeux dans le vide. Il semblait réfléchir. Comment pouvait-il savoir pour la veille et comment connaissait-il ce détail à propos d'Abygael. Soudain il se ressaisit et courut à toute allure vers la sortie. Eames le suivit. Goren s'apprêtait à démarrer la voiture quand elle le rejoignit.

"Ecoute, c'est sûrement un malade qui veut te faire peur".

"Alors comment explique-tu qu'il sache tout ça sur Aby", répliqua Bobby effrayé.

"Il vous a peut-être observé mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il soit passé à l'acte".

Consterné, Bobby frappait le volant tandis qu'il passait le pont de Brooklyn à toute allure. Arrivé devant son immeuble il se précipita hors de la voiture jusqu'à l'intérieur. Il monta ensuite les marches quatre à quatre et s'arrêta net devant la porte entrouverte de son appartement. Il franchit le palier avec l'espoir de voir Abygael sur le sofa, un livre à la main comme elle avait l'habitude de passer ses matinées. Mais il ne vit personne que le désordre.

"Aby !" cria-il. Mais seul le silence se fit entendre.

Alors il fouilla partout. Alex regardait Bobby allait et venir criant le nom d'Aby. Soudain elle l'interpella surprise et apeurée. L'empreinte d'une main ensanglantée sur la porte de l'entrer. Certainement celle d'Abygael comme preuve de l'enlèvement. Bobby porta la main à son visage comme pour s'empêcher de hurler. Il sortit en vitesse et dévala les escaliers jusqu'en bas. Alex savait qu'il ne fallait pas le suivre. Elle l'entendit, désemparée, échapper toute sa rage et son incompréhension. Dans la cage d'escalier, à l'abri des regards il était adossé au mur, en pleur. Il frappa son poing contre le béton laissant une marque de son sang. Ses jambes le lâchèrent. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce malade ait pu s'en prendre à la femme qu'il aime et encore moins qu'il n'ait pas su la protéger. Il frappa encore et encore le mur derrière lui.

Alex était déconcertée. Elle qui n'avait jamais vu Bobby craqué. Puis soudain elle fut surprise de voir sur les marches une petite fille en robe de chambre, étonnée par ce remue-ménage.

"Bonjour", dit Alex calmement, se forçant à sourire pour ne pas l'effrayer. "Comment t'appelle-tu ?"

"Karen", répondit poliment la petite fille. "Est-ce qu'il y a eu un cambriolage chez monsieur le policier ? Pourquoi il est triste ?"

"Non ma chérie n'ai pas peur, d'accord". Karen acquiesça. "Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose de bizarre ce matin, dans l'immeuble ?"

Karen ne dit rien mais Eames sentait qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

"D'accord", dit-elle pour la rassurer. "Mais il faut que je parle à tes parents. Tu peux me dire où tu habites". Et Karen la prit par la main pour la conduire jusque chez elle.

Le visage dans ses mains Bobby ne cesser de pleurer les larmes de son corps. Mais il se redressa d'un coup et essayait de contenir son chagrin quand il entendit le capitaine Deakins et les renforts de la police scientifique.

"Est-ce que..."demanda le capitaine le capitaine à Bobby. Celui-ci fit oui de la tête tout en essayant le plus possible de renfermer ses larmes.

Deakins, avec compassion et pitié dans les yeux prit Bobby par la nuque et le serra contre lui. Alors Bobby laissa échapper ses sanglots sur l'épaule de son capitaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Eames était avec les parents de la petite Karen.

"Allez ma chérie, répond à l'inspecteur", dit la mère à sa fille.

"Il a dit qu'il me ferait du mal si je disais quoi que ce soit".

"On est là pour te protéger", ajouta Eames. "Est-ce qu'il était grand, petit. Ses cheveux, ils étaient comment ?"

Après un petit moment Karen se sentit en confiance avec Alex. Elle décrit en détail l'homme qu'elle avait vu entrer chez Bobby au portraitiste. Eames montra le portrait-robot à Deakins.

"Alors c'est à ça qu'il ressemble", dit-il.

Le dessin représentait un visage carré, aux yeux haineux. Avec un nez des plus difformes. Sa laideur intérieure semblait se refléter sur son apparence extérieure.

"Où est Bobby ?" Demanda Alex.

"Je l'ai envoyé au poste pour se calmer le plus possible. Mais il est anéanti. Je ne l'avais jamais dans cet état".

"Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu s'en prendre à Bobby de cette façon", s'indigna Alex. "Avant que le tueur nous appelle une femme qui s'est dit être une ancienne victime qu'il aurait épargné nous a donné rendez-vous à l'église St Paul".

"Je viens avec toi", répondit Deakins.

A l'église Eames et Deakins trouvèrent la jeune femme. Assise sur un banc près de l'autel elle regardait continuellement la statue du Christ perchée au dessus. Les deux policiers s'avancèrent vers elle et s'aperçurent soudain qu'elle portait un nourrisson endormi dans ses bras.

"Vous êtes là". Ses yeux étaient pleins de mélancolie et de douceur.

"Bonjour", dit Alex. "Je suis Alex Eames, nous sommes parlé au téléphone et voici le capitaine James Deakins. Vous m'avez dit que vous connaissiez le tueur".

"Je ne croyais pas tellement en Dieu avant. Mais quand il m'a violé j'ai su qu'il était le diable".

Elle regardait Deakins et semblait lire ses pensées.

"Il ne m'a pas tué parce qu'il savait qu'il m'avait mise enceinte. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait prendre son fils quand il serait né. Mais je ne veux pas le laissait faire, pas cette fois. Je sais que Dieu le protégera du mal".

Son regard était maintenant celui d'une illuminée.

"Que savez-vous sur lui?", demanda Eames perplexe.

"Il n'agit pas tout seul. Il a un complice qui le prévient quand il peut enlever la victime et c'est lui qui lui trouve une cachette".

Les deux policiers se regardèrent. Enfin, ils avaient une longueur d'avance sur le tueur.


	4. Chapter 4

"Est-ce que tu crois que ton petit-ami le policier va te trouver à temps".

La voix profonde de son bourreau retentissait dans le corps d'Abygael. Un bandeau sur les yeux elle avait perdu la notion de l'espace et du temps mais elle l'entendait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle avait déjà cessé de se débattre avec les cordes qui la maintenaient sur le lit. Un froissement se fit entendre, des bruits de pas sourds raisonnaient de plus en fort. Il marchait vers le lit. Là, son corps glissa sur le côté, il venait de s'asseoir près d'elle. Soudain Abygael sentit une main caressait l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Son cœur palpitait d'effroi. Puis le poids de son tortionnaire pesait sur le sien. Paralysée par la peur elle ne bougea pas et le laissa venir entre ses jambes. Et soudain elle sentit comme un poignard entré en elle. Elle cria de toutes ses forces mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge nouée par la souffrance et la frayeur.

Au poste de police Bobby regardait les photos des anciennes victimes. Toutes représentaient les corps sans vie de ces femmes à qui on n'avait même pas laissé une once de dignité. Il voyait Abygael partout sur ces photos, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Jamais auparavant il ne féblissait de la sorte. Ces images d'horreur qu'il avait pourtant l'habitude de voir le tourmentèrent jusqu'à la nausée. Alex le vit au bord des larmes, impuissant.

"On ne la retrouvera jamais", dit Bobby d'une voix vacillante. "Il est en train de la violé et je suis là à rien faire".

"Arrête de désespérer. Nous avons trouvé son complice. James l'interroge en ce moment même".

Bobby se dirigea en hâte vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Derrière la glace sans tain il observait la scène. Le complice était un jeune homme frêle mais son regard était impénétrable. En face de lui Carver, le substitut du procureur discutait d'un arrangement. Il lui promis seulement deux ans de prison s'il avouait où était le tueur. Mais le garçon ne parlait pas.

"Où est-il ? Où est la fille ? Demanda Deakins" Mais le jeune homme ne répondait toujours pas.

Il rejoignit Alex et Bobby derrière la vitre accompagné de Carver.

"Il n'a pas demandé d'avocat?" interrogea Alex.

"Il est sûr de lui. Laissez-moi lui parler seul", dit Goren.

Deakins était sceptique mais il connaissait son agent comme le meilleur.

"D'accord mais tu me laisses ton arme"

Bobby la lui donna sans sourciller et franchit la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire.

"Tu sais qui je suis ?" dit-il au jeune homme qui restait impassible. "Je suis Robert Goren. L'homme que tu protège a enlevé une femme à laquelle je tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux". En disant cela il ne laissa pas voir sa colère.

Le complice esquissa un sourire dans sa direction. Bobby, adossé à la porte tourna discrètement le verrou.

"Elle a mérité ce qui lui arrive", dit-il. "Elle est comme toute les femmes, vicieuses et salopes".

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ta petite amie t'a quitté parce que tu savais pas la faire jouir".

Le garçon restait fermement campé sur ses positions. Bobby s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Si tu me dis où elle est je jure de ne pas te frapper".

Mais le jeune homme ne se laissait pas intimider. Soudain Goren donna un coup de pied dans la chaise et fit s'écrouler le garçon.

"Où est-elle ?" lui cria-il.

Le prévenu regardait Bobby droit dans les yeux sans gémir. Alors Bobby l'empoigna par le col et d'une force surhumaine le souleva et le colla au mur. Son avant-bras sur la gorge du jeune homme ce dernier commençait à sentir la peur l'envahir.

De l'autre côté Carver s'inquiétait et en appela Deakins. Puis Goren donna un grand coup de poing dans l'estomac du complice.

"Où elle est ?"

Tout le monde se précipita mais trouva la porte verrouillée. Eames criait derrière la porte. Celui-ci fit chavirer le garçon par un croche-patte et la main sur son thorax il prit avec l'autre un revolver attaché à sa cheville et le colla sur la tempe du jeune homme.

"J'ai rien à perdre". La voix de Bobby était inhumaine.

Ce dernier lit dans les yeux de Bobby le désespoir et la haine.

"D'accord, d'accord. Elle est dans une maison en dehors de la ville".

Il expliqua en détail le chemin pour s'y rendre. Bobby se précipita au dehors. Deakins ne le retint pas et Alex le suivit en hâte. Elle conduit ensuite jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Abygael.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris", dit-elle à Bobby. Mais il ne répondit pas. Sa rage était encore trop forte en lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Il leur a fallu une heure pour se rejoindre la cachette perdue dans un bois. Bobby avait les nerfs à vif, il ne supportait pas cette attente, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'imaginer lui sur elle. Ils arrivèrent enfin en douceur pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Arme en main ils se faufilèrent jusque sur le patio. Ils frappèrent à la porte et crièrent « police ! ». Puis Bobby, sans attendre défonça la porte. Il appela Abygael mais elle ne répondait pas. Il monta à l'étage tandis qu'Alex inspectait le rez de chaussée. Dans une des chambres Bobby découvrit une corde défaite. Il comprit alors qu'il l'avait emmener ailleurs. Il était maintenant à bout. Le téléphone d'Alex sonna en bas. Il alla la rejoindre.

"Bobby, c'était James. Ils ont trouvé un corps dans East River".

Tout deux rejoignirent la voiture en vitesse.

"Il ne devait pas la tuer. On l'avait trouvé. L'ultimatum était de 48 heures".

Bobby était exaspéré. Mais il avait l'espoir, infime, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Abygael. Au bord de l'East River le périmètre de sécurité était en place. La police scientifique, le médecin légiste, Deakins et Carver, tout le monde entourait le cadavre de la jeune femme.

"C'est elle ?" Demanda Carver à Deakins.

"Il semble que oui. Bobby et Alex arrivent d'un instant à l'autre. J'ai déjà bouclé tous les aéroports et fait distribuer son portrait dans tout l'Etat".

"S'il a réussi à s'échapper je demande un mandat d'arrêt international", dit Carver.

"Capitaine. D'après mon diagnostic elle est morte il y a environ une heure", déclara le médecin légiste.

Quelque temps plus tard Bobby et Alex arrivaient. Ils traversèrent la foule venue regarder le spectacle puis ils passèrent la barrière de sécurité. Soudain ils virent le corps inerte d'une femme. Bobby s'approcha lentement, la peur au ventre. Le capitaine tenta de le retenir mais il s'approcha encore et aperçu le cadavre nu d'Abygael allongée sur le sol. Il poussa un cri tel que personne n'osait faire un mouvement. Il se jeta sur elle, la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui espérant un geste, un souffle. Ses pleurs étaient sans fin.

Eames et Deakins regardaient, impuissants. Ils savaient que maintenant plus rien ne serait comme avant. L'âme de Bobby fut à jamais meurtrie par la souffrance et la vengeance. Ils savaient que la section criminelle de la police de New-York venait de perdre son meilleur élément.

FIN.


End file.
